


Слад(б)ость

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: Ями любит сладкое.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Слад(б)ость

Ями любит сладкое. 

Эта мысль прочно засела у Юлиуса в голове, отдаваясь в ушах звоном колокольчика на входной двери кондитерской. В самом помещении и посетителей не было – он еле-еле успел забежать за пару минут до закрытия.

— Простите, вы ещё работаете?   
— Да, конечно. Вам что-то подсказать? — мило улыбнулась молодая продавщица за стойкой.  
— Было бы неплохо. Какая сладость у вас самая сладкая, какой бы тавтологией это не звучало? — отрешенно ответил мужчина, осматривая весь представленный товар.

— Простите?  
— Говорю, вот есть же горький шоколад, такой, что горло пересыхает, стоит только откусить. А мне нужно что-то диаметрально противоположное – настолько слащавое, чтоб аж зубы сводило. Я не особо в этом разбираюсь, так что извините, если задаю странные вопросы, — Новахроно смущенно потëр шею правой рукой – ещё одна из привычек, которую он перенял от Ями.

— Нет-нет, всë в порядке! Я поняла вас, дайте минутку, пожалуйста, — она скрылась в складах магазина.   
Юлиус же остался ждать, раздумывая, спасут ли лакомства эту, казалось бы, безнадёжную ситуацию.  
Да, он нагло и бессовестно решил воспользоваться главной слабостью Ями – тайной любви к шоколаду – чтобы загладить вину за их не особо приятно закончившуюся последнюю встречу. Юлиус и так, естественно, собирался извиниться, но когда имеешь такой козырь в рукаве, как-то спокойнее идти на свидание со своим вспыльчивым капитаном. 

— Ты чëртов эгоист. Как я могу оставить свою страну в таком состоянии, как я могу не лезть во всю эту паутину, как её король! Я не могу просто взять и оставить всё, как есть, просто потому, что этого просишь ты.  
— Может из нас двоих я и чëртов эгоист, но по крайней мере у меня есть грëбаные мозги и инстинкт самосохранения.  
— А вот и я! Извините за долгое ожидание. Но теперь могу с уверенностью заявить, что всë, что я сейчас вам предложу, настолько сладкое, насколько это вообще возможно! — явно довольная своей работой, отозвалась девушка, отвлекая Юлиуса от воспоминаний о вчерашнем дне, предлагая ему самые разнообразные вкусности. — Будете пробовать?  
— Разве что немного, чтобы удостовериться, — посмеиваясь, ответил Король магов, слегка удивленный таким энтузиазмом продавщицы: он сюда пришёл не в официальном наряде, а в своеобразной маскировке – в помолодевшем образе себя самого, оставив основные черты, но сделав так, что с первого взгляда узнать в нём главного человека в стране было невозможно, тогда с чего вдруг? 

Откусив чуть-чуть предложенного лакомства, он поморщился. Сладко, слишком даже – Юлиус не представлял, как Ями вообще может это есть. Ему самому такие сласти не были по душе, кроме, разве что, шоколада, чëрного, как волосы у его любви. Вздохнув, мужчина достал кошель – мечнику такое точно понравится. Попросив услужливую девушку упаковать немаленькие покупки и не забыв оставить ей щедрые чаевые, Новахроно уже почти вышел из магазина, когда услышал выкрик продавщицы «Надеюсь, вашей девушке понравятся такие угощения!».

Ну да, его "девушке" по имени Ями Сукехиро уж точно такое понравится.

Юлиус усмехнулся, ещё раз поблагодарил её и всё же пошёл, осматривая сумрачную столицу. Теперь дело оставалось за малым – всего-то найти Ями и извиниться, вручив все сладости быстрее, чем тот начнет возмущаться.

— Что это, Юлиус но данна?  
От обращения сам Юлиус слегка вздрогнул – непривычно, когда тебя зовут вот так. Повернувшись к подростку, он посмотрел на то, о чем он спрашивал.  
— Ты про конфеты? — капитан Аквамариновых оленей приподнял вазочку, в которой они были и поднëс к Ями.   
— Конфеты...? — переспросил юноша, будто смакуя слово на вкус, привыкая к нему.  
— Я такое не люблю, конечно, но попробуй, они вкусные. — Юлиус кинул одну из них Сукехиро в руки. 

Тот инстинктивно поймал её, и, неловко повертев руках, всë же открыл и съел.   
— И как тебе?   
— ... Сладко... — послышалось от Ями. Он был явно впечатлëн этим открытием. — Я в первый раз ем что-то такое.  
— Что, серьёзно? Вообще не ел никогда? Ни конфет, ни шоколада?   
Парень отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Теперь можешь есть сладкого столько, сколько угодно, тут на всех хватит. — Юлиус, посмеиваясь, протянул руку к голове Ями, явно желая взлохматить и без того торчащие жесткие волосы, но его руку убрали одним резким движением.   
— Спасибо, конечно, но я ведь не маленький, чтобы в таких жестах нуждаться, — фыркнул собеседник и потянулся за следующей конфетой. 

Расплывшись в улыбке от внезапно нахлынувших воспоминаний, Король магов абсолютно не обращал внимания то, что происходит вокруг, а стоило бы – потому что его внезапно подхватили под руку, развернули и увели в закоулок подальше от центральной улицы, попутно прижав к стене того самого переулка.  
— Давно не виделись, Ями. — переведя дыхание, спокойно ответил Юлиус.   
— И не говори, Юлиус. — с хрипотцой в голосе ответил тот, выдыхая привычный сигаретный дым.

— А я как раз тебя искал, — продолжая беззаботно улыбаться, сказал Новахроно, смотря прямо в знакомые кошачьи глаза, — ты, кстати, что вообще в столице забыл?  
— Пришёл по важному делу. — флегматично сказал капитан, обвивая своими обжигающе тёплыми руками талию Юлиуса, согревая его замëрзшое после вечернего хождения в одной рубашке тело, прижимая крепче.  
— Я польщен быть тем самым важным делом, — скорее мурлыкнул, чем ответил куда-то в чужую шею маг времени.  
— Зачем ты снял эту отвратительную шубу? Холодно ведь уже, дурак, — буркнул Ями, отстраняясь и снимая свой короткий плащ Чëрных быков, накидывая его Юлиусу на плечи, — и не отпирайся даже, мне жарко.  
— Сколько раз повторять, что это не шуба, а мантия, — в который раз начиная этот разговор, тот устало хотел обнять плечи Сукехиро, но пакет со сладостями, всё ещё находящийся у него в руке, напомнил, почему он, собственно, искал встречи.

— Ями.  
— М?  
— Извини за то, что я наговорил вчера. Я просто слишком резко отреагировал на твою просьбу сбавить обороты. Я не хотел… Я знаю, что ты просто переживаешь, и ты имеешь на это право, но мне это важно, понимаешь? Не могу я так. Глупо, знаю, но это моя обязанность, и от неё не деться, как бы не старайся. Прости.

Неловкое извинение, сопровождающееся после конца каждого предложения короткими поцелуями везде, куда Юлиус дотягивался, было прервано такими крепкими объятиями Ями, что им обоим, кажется, дышать было нечем – но ведь у них один воздух на двоих, а значит, всё нормально.   
— Я понимаю, но, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Будь осторожен. Не смей… Не смей оставлять меня одного. Не смей даже думать о том, чтобы сдаться и оставить нас всех разгребать это за тебя дерьмо, ясно? — тихо, но грубо чеканя каждое слово, прошептал Ями, с силой сжимая такие, казалось, хрупкие, по сравнению с его собственными, плечи. 

— Ясно, — коротко кивнул тот, — убери сигарету, ты нас обоих спалишь так, тебе не кажется?  
Мечник глаза закатил, но сигарету из рта достал, крепко сжимая в пальцах, а Юлиусу только это и надо было – прильнув своими губами к чужим, мягко и порывисто, будто намереваясь заглушить всю ту тоску, накопившуюся за сутки, он аккуратно вытащил её из руки Ями, после чего, разорвав поцелуй, выскользнул из чужих объятий и прикурил, с жадностью втягивая вредный сигаретный дым.

— И как ты можешь постоянно дышать этой дрянью? — устало спросил тот, облокотившись о кирпичную стену.  
— В твоём возрасте не стоит таким заниматься. — притворно нравоучительным тоном сказал Сукехиро, устраиваясь рядом.  
— В моём возрасте вообще ничего делать не стоит: умирать – слишком рано, а жить по-настоящему – слишком поздно. Вот и мучаюсь.  
— Ты закончил с философствованием на сегодня?  
— Почти. Ями, это, между прочим тебе. — Юлиус всё-таки протянул тому тот самый многострадальный пакет.

С удивлением осмотрев этот своеобразный дар, Ями самым своим серьёзным тоном переспросил:  
— Ты что, купил шоколад в качестве примирительного подарка?  
— Можно и так сказать. — пожав плечами ответил Новахроно, кидая окурки на пол и туша их ловким движением каблука.  
— Это наглый подкуп для тех, у кого нет ни стыда, ни совести.  
— Как хорошо, что я давно забыл значение что первого, что второго. Открывай и съешь уже что-то, я вижу, как у тебя глаза загорелись.

Послушавшись, мечник всё же попробовал шоколад, слегка прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
— … Сладко… — тихо сказал тот, полностью отдавшись моменту – редко когда он мог себе позволить съесть любимое угощение.  
— Я так и знал, что тебе эта гадость понравится. Приятного аппетита, кстати. — фыркнул Юлиус, с долей умиления наблюдая за разомлевшим и подобревшем Ями.  
— Хочешь? — ухмыляясь, повернулся к нему последний, угрожающе размахивая шоколадной плитой и подходя всё ближе и ближе.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет. Ешь на здоровье сам, мне и так неплохо.  
— А я не спрашивал, — в тон ему ответил Сукехиро, приподнимая пальцами чужой подбородок и слегка неуклюже целуя Юлиуса в губы, нежно и с издевкой, ведь теперь такой ненавистный тому сладкий привкус можно было ощутить в полной мере.

— Ты у меня такой щедрый, просто не мог удержаться от подлости, да? — стараясь не выдавать, насколько сильно ему понравилось ощущение такой сладости, Король магов отодвинулся, всматриваясь Ями прямо в глаза. — Так что, извинения приняты?  
— Давно ещё, если ты не понял. — скорее огрызнулся, чем нормально ответил Сукехиро, тем не менее нежно перебирая в пальцах волосы цвета жидкого золота.  
— А всё благодаря твоей главной слабости. — приподняв палец, поучаще проговорил Юлиус.  
— Это какой ещё? — с недоумением переспросил мечник.  
— Любви к шоколаду, естественно. А ты о чем подумал? — с хитрой улыбкой спросил тот.  
— Да ни о чём.

Просто моя главная слабость – ты.


End file.
